ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DNA Dystopia
DNA Dystopia is a series by Tyran about a group of kids who get alien DNA. Plot In the year 2034, aliens have taken over Earth. Every single one of the Plumbers hadied. Even Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Every other human either got killed or went into hiding. One particular section of the hiding people, Nome 23, got captured! They were injected with alien DNA to fight other aliens or humans in cage fights. One night, Nome 23 escaped the alien prison and started looking for more humans to join them. Characters *Tyran- A 13 year old, slightly hyperactive boy. He is the leader of the team and was injected with Amperi DNA. (Nome 23) *Scott- A 14 year old shy dude. He is the brains of the team and was injected with Ectonurite DNA. (Nome 23) *Ulti- A 14 year old calm guy. He is very nice and reliable, and he never gets mad. He is second-in-command and was injected with Polymorph DNA. (Nome 23) *Ky- A 12 year old boy that is easily angered. He is the brawn of the team and was injected with Wolfcrystalispaien DNA. (Nome 23) *Typh- A 15 year old loner. He has a short temper and he's very brave. He was injected with Wolfnaut DNA. (Nome 23) *Reo- A 11 year old kid that acts like others. He doesn't talk much. He was injected with Pyronite DNA. (Nome 23) *Ivy- A 16 year old clever shy girl. She is very observant and is the silent one in the team. She was injected with Kinceleran DNA. (Nome 23) *Toon- A 15 year old boy. He is funny and really smart. He is the planner of the team and was injected with Crashhopper DNA. (Nome 23) *Noah- A 15 year old kid with a huge ego. He is kind and light-hearted. He was injected with Conductoid DNA. (Nome 23) *B.T.- A 15 year old nice kid. He helps others when they are in need and he is really smart. He was injected with Galvan DNA. (Nome 23) *Shade- A smart, techy 18 year old. He is the mysterious one of the team and was injected with Necrofriggian DNA. (Nome 23) Allies *Charles Pugginson- A 13 year old insane person. He has Nosedeenian DNA. *Zon- A 14-year old (7 in Vulpinmancer years) Vulpinmancer. He learned to talk somewhere and can walk and use his hands. He is mostly quiet, but does what he needs to do. He is brave, charming and nice when he speaks to someone. However, he gets angry if an innocent person is hurt. Villains *Rebel Highbreed- Some Highbreeds didn't want to stop the war, so they want to destroy Nome 23. *Vilgax *Charbel- A human with Swampfire's DNA. He joined forces with the aliens to destroy all other humans. *Zach Wilson- A serious bossy human. He has Opticoid DNA. *AJ Bulliger- A menicial viillain. He has Transylian DNA. *Alvah Kross- A slightly crazy 15 year old. He can be nice when he wants to, but he can also go into bloodthirsty rages. He has Malware's DNA. *Scott South- A hero-hater who is bossy and hates when things don't go as planned. He has Citrakayah DNA. Episodes Season 1 #Project Diablo, Part 1 #Project Diablo, Part 2 Writers *Tyran *Toon Category:Series Category:DNA Dystopia Category:Cartoon44 Category:T-Rex Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Series Involving Users Category:User Series